A Place Called Home
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: Something happened to Emma and Lily, can the Charmings and Maleficent, handle what's to come? AU. Chapter 3 Posted! Discontinued Till Further Notice! Sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OUAT, I just own the OCs.

A/N: Title subject to change I wasn't sure what to call it. So this what I am going with for now.

Once Upon A Time

A Place Called Home

Chapter 1

* * *

Lily sat in the library flipping through random magic books, Belle had kindly selected a few for her. Truthfully, she was only there because she was hiding from Maleficent. It's not like a part of her wasn't glad to meet her birth mother, she was, she just wasn't dealing well with all the questions and how happy Maleficent was to see her. People haven't really been too happy to see her in a long time. She didn't deserve everything Maleficent was trying to give her and she knew that. Lily wasn't really worthy of anything, everything she touched turned out badly, she tended to just bring disaster and ruin everywhere she went. She tried to make good decisions she really did, but it never seemed to work out.

A worn, faded book caught Lily's attention, its cover was so faded, she couldn't make out what it was called. Lily slid the book closer to her, when she flipped the book open dust filled the air, fanning the air from her face. Flipping through the pages she found the book was written in a language she could not understand, it was such a strange language that she couldn't even guess what it might be. She attempted to read one of the entries in the book aloud.

"There you are," Emma's voice caused Lily to look up.

"Oh, Hi. She send you to look for me?" Lily responded, dropping her gaze back down to the book. It for some reason seemed to fascinate her.

Emma sat down beside her in a chair, "Hiding out huh? She did. She's worried about you. If she doesn't hear from you soon she may go on a rampage through Storybrooke. So try not to hide out too long, ok?"

Lily nodded slowly, sighing, "Sort of and I won't, it's just a little overwhelming you know?"

Emma laughed, "Believe me, I know. It will get easier, it'll take a hell of a long time but it will. Just try to give Maleficent a chance."

Lily sighed and leaned back as Emma continued, "She's worried about you. She loves you, Lily."

She turned to face Emma, "Where would I even start? How can she love someone she's never even met? Especially me, the Anti-Saviour."

"First off, stop calling yourself that! She loves you, because of who you are Lily, her daughter. Try to get to know her and let her get to know you." Emma said reassuringly, getting to know someone you don't know who tries to parent you can be all kinds of confusing, "That's always a good place to start."

Lily looked back down at the book in frustration as Emma placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"So what are you reading?"Emma asked, glancing down at the book on the table. "I've no idea." Lily said, "I can't read it."

Emma leaned over, and read the page aloud, "Huh, I've no idea."

Lily pointed at the last word, "Sanitas." After the word left Lily's lips, the book began to shake and the page began to glow. "What's going on!" Lily demanded as she leapt back, knocking over the chair in the process.

Before Emma could respond a yellow smoke gradually seeped from the book and engulfed them, devouring them whole. By the time Belle reached the table, she was checking to see what had happened, the only thing she found was a turned over chair and an old book she doesn't remember ever seeing in the library on the table.

By the time, Snow and Charming, entered Granny's diner, Maleficent was nearly frantic, surely, Lily hadn't left Storybrooke. "Any luck?" she asked, jumping to her feet.

"No," Charming said, "We've looked everywhere." Maleficent could tell by their demeanor, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

Snow looked at Maleficent with concern in her eyes, "Emma's missing too."

"Then we must keep looking."

Charming looked at Maleficent and wrapped a comforting arm around Snow, "We will find them, they couldn't have just disappeared."

The three left Granny's diner, split up and once again investigated Storybrooke until the sunset. Fear swelled within Maleficent, had she managed to lose her child for a second time? Her pace quickened as she saw Snow and Charming walking towards her. "Anything?"

"No." Charming said, "They are not on the docks."

"I couldn't find them in the mines." Snow said worry laced her voice.

Charming looked past Maleficent to see Belle locking up the library. "Belle, you haven't seen Emma and Lily have you?"

Belle walked closer to the trio, "They were here. Went to check on them because I heard a loud noise, but when I got there they had already left."

"Did you see where they went when they left?" Maleficent asked, as the fear swelled deeper into the pit of her stomach. Had something happened to her, Lily?

"Sorry, I didn't see them leave. I was putting books away and I guess the chair wasn't balanced and it fell over. I'm sorry, I'm no help." Belle said sadly, "I'll keep an eye out, if I see them, I will tell them you are looking for them."

"Thank you." Snow said, "I'm sure they are home by now and we are just worried over nothing."

Charming smiled, "Let's all just head home, I am sure Emma is there sipping hot cocoa with cinnamon as we speak."

"If Lily is at our house, we will send her your way, Maleficent," Snow said as she allowed Charming to soothe her worries.

"Thank you." Maleficent said, but something deep within Maleficent told her that neither Lily or Emma were where they should be…

* * *

Alright guys, there's the first chapter. I am sorry about Silence of the Darkened Whispers, everything I had planned for that story, got lost in my head, during everything going on with my grandpa. I promise I am trying to remember where I was taking it. I will update it as soon as the idea comes back to me. Until next the, please review and have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OUAT, I just own the OCs.

A/N: Title subject to change I wasn't sure what to call it. So this what I am going with for now.

Once Upon A Time

A Place Called Home

Chapter 1

* * *

When Maleficent returned to her home, she was greeted by the sound of silence. She couldn't hear the sounds of Lily's feet walking in the other room, or the sound and smell of coffee brewing. She sighed deeply, what could of happened to her daughter? Where could she have gone? If Emma and Lily were together that would probably mean, that Lily, supreme likelihood has not left Storybrooke. Emma would of told Snow and Charming if she had.

She waited impatiently to hear from the Charmings, but alas she never did. When she went downstairs the next morning she was greeted by the entire town crammed into Granny's small diner. "Oh, good, you're awake. I was about to come get you." Snow said, waving Maleficent over to where she and charming stood, over a map.

"We've already searched here, here and here." Charming said, circling places as everyone crammed around to see. "I want everyone to search every nook and cranny. Do not be afraid to look where we already have. I want every group to check in every hour, I don't want anything to happen to anyone else. If you spot them or see any sign of them tell us over the radio. I want both girls brought back safely!"

Everyone quickly filed out into groups and each group had at least one small hand radio. "We are going to find them," Snow whispered reassuringly to Maleficent.

Each group checked in, every hour on the hour, until the sunset. "What are we going to do, Charming?" Snow whimpered as she fought back tears, "What if something has happened to Emma?"

"Everything is going to be fine," Charming said, "I am sure Emma and Lily are out catching up somewhere an forgot to call."

"For two days!?" Snow whimpered, "It's not likely."

"That's it!" Maleficent said, " I need something of Emma's."

Snow pulled a bracelet off her wrist, "This is Emma's"

Just as Maleficent was preparing to cast a locator spell upon the bracelet the hand held radio went off.

"Grandpa?"

"I'm here, Henry." Charming said quickly. "Did you find something?"

"Can you meet, us at the diner?" Henry asked.

Snow looked at Maleficent as Charming spoke into the radio, "Be there soon."

With that the trio climbed into Charming's old truck and they sped the whole way to Granny's.

When they arrived the Diner was packed with everyone crowded around something whispering amongst themselves. When everyone parted so the trio could move to the front shock ran through them. Regina was kneeling between two young girl's one blonde, and the other brunette, she was carefully healing wounds that were visible on their body.

"Who are they?" Charming asked, "Are they going to be alright?"

"I've no idea, and they are now." Regina said slowly, "We will have to wait for them to wake up now."

Snow covered, her mouth as tears rimmed her eyes, her movements were slow as she walked towards the unconscious blonde. Her hand trembled, as she carefully placed a hand on the blonde's warm flesh and ran her fingers down her hair, "It's her. You found her."

Charming looked at Snow, perplexed, "You know who that girl is?"

Snow nodded, "It's our Emma, she's our daughter."

"How can you be sure," Charming asked slowly moving closer. Maleficent eyed the other girl as she trembled.

"This is the same girl, in my unicorn vision." Snow said stroking the blonde's hair.

"Does that mean, that that's…" Charming began glancing over at the brunette as relief washed over him.

"Lily." Maleficent finished, letting her trembling fingers slowly trace inches above the girls flesh. Maleficent was a little afraid if she touched her, she would dissolve into dust and vanish.

"I'm glad they are safe." Regina said, "But can we move on to the next big problem… why are they teenagers?"

"Good point." Snow said reluctantly, "What could of happened to them?"

"Who knows." Regina said, glancing over at Maleficent who was gently stroking her could be daughter's hair gently.

After a few moments, the young blonde began to shift a little as an agonizing groan escaped her lips. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open. After a few long blinks her eyes began to focus, she could see short dark haired women peering own at her. "Where am I?" Emma asked as she slowly gazed at the two people staring back at her.

"You're in Storybrooke, Emma." The man said, Emma turned to look at him. "Who are..." She began suddenly jolting up. When she did, her body swayed and the man prepared to catch her.

"Easy kiddo." Charming said, prepared to catch his daughter if she fell.

"Where's Lily?" Emma demanded, "Where's my friend? If you've hurt her… I swear I'll…"

"Easy, Emma," Snow said soothingly, "She's right over here." Charming stepped aside to reveal a still unconscious Lily.

"Who are you people?" Emma asked, looking around the room, "and why do you know my name?"

"That's a good question." Regina said, putting an arm around Henry, "We were hoping you could tell us that. And as for knowing your name, it's best to ask them.

"You see Emma," Snow said softly gesturing to herself and then to Charming, "You see, Emma, my name is Mary-Margert and this is David. The reason we know your name Emma, is because we are your parents."

Emma looked at Snow as if she no longer had a head, and then over at Charming who nodded, "She's telling the truth, Emma."

She jerked her head towards Maleficent the moment she spoke Lily's name in relief as her friend finally began to stir.

Lily shifted as if it hurt her to move as she slowly allowed her eyes to drift open, "Emma…"

"I'm here Lily." Emma said as Lily's eyes drifted over to an anxious Maleficent.

Lily blinked a few times as she allowed her eyes to focus on the blonde woman, "Hi…"

Maleficent laughed softly as tears of joy drifted down her cheeks, "Hi."

* * *

There you go guys. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I have been getting things ready for school. I had my first class today, so updates are going to be a bit slower, but I will continue to update them in the order I have been. Unless, of course the inspiration strikes for one of the others, but I will make sure each story gets an update as soon as I can. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Did Snow say something she shouldn't have? How will the Charmings and Maleficent handle two teenage girls that they don't know? Until next time guys, please review and have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OUAT, I just own the OCs.

Once Upon A Time

A Place Called Home

Chapter 3

* * *

All Maleficent could do was smile down at the teenager. Her hand slowly reached down and stroked some of the girls hair from her face. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"My head hurts." She mumbled as she allowed her eyes to focus on the blonde that was leaning over her. Maleficent couldn't help herself, with a strategically placed hand, Lily's headache vanished. Lily set up slowly and stared at Maleficent completely at a lost for words.

Emma reached over and lightly tugged at Lily's arm. "Come on, Lily. There is something seriously wrong with these people."

"We are telling the truth, Emma." Charming slowly, trying his best to reassure his frightened daughter.

"And I'm Snow White!" Emma retorted angrily, what kind of a horrible prank were these people trying to pull on her.

"Actually, I am." Mary Margerate chimed in, "Emma please let me explain."

"You are what?" Lily asked as she climbed off the table and eyed Maleficent suspiciously.

"Snow white." The woman responded as Lily and Emma looked each other then back at her as if she had suddenly had grown a second head.

Both girls carefully inched around them as quickly as they could. Their fear clearly apparent as they bolted for the door.

Before the two girls could reach the door of Granny's diner the blonde woman suddenly appeared before them in a cloud of smoke. "Lily, honey, let us explain."

"What are you people!?" Lily uttered in horror.

"If you would just let us explain." Regina chimed in. "We can help you understand. There is no reason to be afraid."

"Right." Lily responded frightened, "some woman magically appears in front of us and there is no reason to be afraid!"

"Please listen to us Emma." Snow said, as she moved closer to her daughter slowly.

Emma gave Lily's hand a light squeeze as she watched this insane woman who thought she was some fairy tale character move within arms reach of her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lily shouted, throwing her hand out in warning. Much to Lily's terror her hand flying out to keep the woman away from Emma was not all that happened. Energy burst from her finger tips and sent the woman flying across the room.

Lily looked at her hand as a scream of terror exploded from her lips as her hands trembled.

"Take a deep breath." Maleficent said soothingly. "The magic is tied to your emotions. You need to try to calm down and then we can explain everything."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Lily demanded as she spun around to face Maleficent energy once again shot from her fingertips and sent part of Granny's bar into tiny pieces.

"That is enough!" Regina said finally, with the wave of her hand both girl's slowly slumped forward.

"REGINA!" Snow snapped furrowing her brows.

"What?" Regina growled, "We can't let them just go around destroying the dinner! We need them to listen."

"Yes. But…" Charming began only to be cut off.

"We need to find out what happened to them and we won't until they calm down. By the way Snow, great idea with the whole were your parents thing."

Regina turned to Maleficent, " And you should of known better!"

Maleficent glared at Regina as he moved closer to Lily.

"What should we do with them now?" Charming asked, scooping Emma up into his arms.

"Put them in the jail until they listen. We can't have them running all over Storybrooke, until they understand. Especially if they have magic here. We don't want them to accidently blow someone up now do we? "

Once both girls were settled on the bed in the cell and the door securely closed, Regina sat on the couch. "And now." she said, relieved that both girls were confined until they listened, "We wait."

* * *

A/N: There you go guys. I am so sorry it took so long! By the time I got back around to this story after updating the others in the order I wrote them, it was almost time for finals! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. How well do you think the parents will handle these two girls once they learn the truth?


End file.
